Juntos Eternamente
by Cassiel Lightwood
Summary: Desde que llegue a Forks cosas extrañas me han ocurrido...siento las emociones de los demas, sin saber como se lo que piensa el resto y he tenido sueños premonitores, todo luego de conocer a la extraña familia Cullen los vampiros que dieron vuelta mi vida {Congelada}
1. Prefacio

Hola a todas(os) Vengo con una historia que publiqué hace algún tiempo y que por problemas con mi antigua cuenta (robo de contraseña) borré del y reedité.

Esta historia está basada en los libros de la saga de , The Twilight Saga, pero con modificaciones en la historia. Es el mismo universo original, y las cosas ocurren de un modo en el que yo me imaginaba un poco más la historia n.n

Espero les guste, les dejo el prefacio ;)

Prefacio

Era aún mejor de lo que había soñado alguna vez, pero también era el dolor más desgarrador que alguna vez sentí en mi vida.

Sentía como recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo, sentía cómo moría en cada segundo y lo único que ocupaba mi mente era ella. ¿La podría reconocer luego de que todo esto acabase? ¿Podría darle caza sin perder el control? ¿Seguiría amando a Edward tan intensamente como lo hacía antes de que llegara hoy? ¿Reconocería a mi familia, mis padres, los de Edward, mis hermanos? Las preguntas bombardeaban mi afiebrada cabeza, pero mis pensamientos no lograban concretar respuesta alguna.

Cada vez sentía más intenso el ardor que me recorría y por un instante tuve miedo. Miedo de no poder soportarlo más y desistir.

Nunca había creído en lo irreal, pero encontrarme en la situación en la que me encontraba en estos instantes era, lejos, lo más irreal que alguna vez creí posible a ocurrirme.

El fuego incrementaba a cada instante y cuando estaba ya al borde de la desesperación lo oí. El último bum bum de mi corazón resonó dentro de mi cabeza y el fuego se extinguió.

Lentamente comencé a reconocer las voces que habían a mi alrededor, los olores y sabores que inundaban la habitación.

Abrí los ojos para despertar a la nueva vida.

"Bienvenida" Dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi lado.

.

.

.

Y bien? espero sus comentarios n.n  
>.<p>

P.S: tengo avanzado ya hasta como el capitulo cinco xD asi que comenten para saber si subo o no los otros ;)


	2. Regreso a Casa

Ok, no pude aguantarme xD  
>Solo por esta vez subo el capi taaaaaaan pronto jjijiji<p>

Disfrútenlo y luego me dicen que opinan n.n

.

.

Capítulo I

Aún no entiendo porqué Reneé me pidió que regresara a Forks, ¡si sabe que odio este maldito pueblo con toda mi alma!

Pero bueno, tengo que admitir que en el fondo… muy, pero muy, muy en el fondo de mi alma sabía el porqué había decidido, con Charlie, que lo mejor era que me fuese a vivir con él en Forks que con ella en Phoenix.

Yo, Isabella Swan, era la hija única de Charlie y Reneé. Ellos se casaron cuando aún eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes a decir verdad, pero se separaron al poco tiempo de que nací yo y desde entonces he estado como una pelota de tenis, pasando de una casa a la otra. Ese debe ser tal vez la razón del porqué le tengo miedo al compromiso.

Charlie se quedó sólo en Forks, mientras que mamá me llevó con ella a Phoenix, aunque pasaba la mitad del verano con papá y su húmedo pueblo.

Después, como a los dos años de haber llegado a Phoenix, mamá se había vuelto a casar, esta vez con un jugador de béisbol de las ligas menores. Phil era su nombre, un tipo de lo más genial que podría existir. Pero como su equipo viajaba mucho y tres pasajes en avión son mucho más caros que dos, había aceptado a regañadientes volver al lugar donde nací y pasé los primeros años de mi vida, mientras que ella viajaba con Phil en vez de quedarse en casa cuidándome.

Si, creo que era una razón muy ¿cómo decirlo sin se suene tan redundante? No se, era una razón muy razonable (lo se… es redundante pero no se como explicar esa razón de Reneé y Charlie)

Miré una vez más por la ventanilla del avión. "Perfecto"Murmuré entre dientes, irónicamente. Las grises nubes se arremolinaban sobre el aeropuerto de Seattle y no había muestras de que saliera el más mínimo rayo de sol, lo que solo lograba que extrañase aún más al astro rey que brillaba todos los días en Phoenix, pero que en los últimos meses ya no calentaba tanto, debido a que ya estábamos por empezar Diciembre y por ende, el comienzo del invierno.

Miré por última vez entre medio de la ventanilla, mientras el avión aterrizaba y la voz de la azafata resonó por todo el avión.

"Pasajeros del vuelo quinientos trece con destino a la ciudad de Washington con escala en Seattle, favor de recoger sus cosas. Pasajeros del vuelo quinientos trece con destino a la ciudad de Washington con escala en Seattle, favor de recoger sus cosas."

Estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto, cuando la luz verde del cinturón dejó de parpadear y pude soltar la hebilla de este. Me levanté algo perezosa y cogí mi bolso de mano que estaba en el portaequipajes, sobre nuestras cabezas. Necesitaba urgentemente algo de música propia, puesto que en el avión no había nada más que puros videos tipo chascarros de los que uno ya sabe lo que pasará e igualmente se ríe, a si que cogí mi Mp4 e inmediatamente la relajante música de Claude Debussy inundó mis sentidos.

Me dirigí a la puerta, junto con un grupo de no más de cincuenta personas y caminé tranquilamente por la manga que conectaba al avión con el aeropuerto, donde seguramente me estaría esperando Charlie.

Y no me equivoqué. Entre toda la multitud que se aglomeraba en la zona de desembarque de pasajeros y bolsos del aeropuerto pude divisar a papá, su encrespado cabello y su traje de policía, por lo que supuse me habría venido a buscar en su coche patrulla.

"Bells"—Me saludó Charlie, cogiendo mi bolso de mano y colgándoselo al hombro, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba firmemente mi maleta—"Es extraño que siendo hija de Reneé solo traigas una maleta" —Eso no sonó mucho a un saludo, pero digamos que a Charlie no se le da mucho eso de las bienvenidas y menos las despedidas, por lo que solo me limité a abrazarlo y sonreír, mientras nos dirigíamos al aparcado, en donde nos esperaba su coche patrulla entre medio de un Peugeot 207 Plateado y un Jeep Ford Eco Sport rojo.

Al ver el Jeep rojo extrañé de sobremanera el Audi A5 que me había regalado Reneé para mi cumpleaños pasado y que en estos minutos estaba viajando para llegar a mi lado. Tal vez no sea una experta en autos ni una amante de la velocidad, pero le agradecí montones a mi mamá por ese regalo que se que le costó muchos ceros en el cheque, pero que habían valido la pena.

Charlie metió como pudo la maleta, que a pesar de ser solo una era muy grande y espaciosa, y el bolso en los asientos traseros del coche, en donde había un montón de bolsas de supermercado con víveres que seguramente había comprado a causa de mi llegada a Forks, y porque supuse que no tendría nada para cenar y esperaba a que pudiera alimentarme con algo comestible, si es que aún seguía siendo un "experto culinario".

El viaje de retorno a casa fue muy animado. Charlie me contaba sobre las anécdotas del pueblo y sobre todo, comentaba que hacía un año había llegado un médico cirujano al pueblo junto con toda su familia, que tenían una casa más parecida a una mansión, que sus hijos estaban en los últimos años del instituto y se apellidaban Cullen, un lindo apellido si me lo preguntan.

También me dijo que eran una familia numerosa y que eran extraños en el sentido social, demasiados reservados con los demás, cosa que por lo personal encuentro normal, ya que no encuentro muy cotidiano que alguien extraño me ande contando su vida privada ¿no?

Pero aquí en Forks seguramente era distinto. Las personas se conocen unas a otras y se cuentan todo lo que pueden.

Este pueblo refleja el conocido refrán de _Pueblo__chico,__Infierno__grande._

La carretera estaba casi vacía, seguramente por la hora que era: diez y media de la noche y las probabilidades de que hubiese gente transitando en la carretera que unía Seattle con Forks un jueves a las diez y media de la noche eran las mismas posibilidades que tenía yo de sobrevivir a una fiesta con tacones altos y en punta aguja o las mismas posibilidades que tenía de cortar un pan sin pasarme a llevar un dedo (es por eso que prefiero el pan de molde)

Pasamos frente a muchos edificios lindos, feos, grandes y pequeños, pero el que más llamó mi atención fue un lujoso instituto, cuyas luces encendidas me permitieron ver su nombre: Instituto de Forks.

Tal vez mañana le pediría a Charlie que me lo enseñara, ya que como jefe de policía y nuevo cadete en la escuela de detectives podía entrar y llevarme con él, pero sólo si llegaba a despertar antes que él ya que el muy trabajólico despertaba con el alba y se acostaba después del noticiero nocturno.

Las primeras luces del centro-sur de Forks comenzaron a aparecer, para mi alivio, ya que estaba comenzando a dormitar en el asiento del copiloto. Enfoqué mejor mi vista al darme cuenta que unas sombras se levantaban a unos doscientos metros más adelante, las que resultaron ser casas, unas enormes y hermosas casas, que más parecían mansiones con sus cuatro pisos de altura, extensos jardines cubiertos por una capa de nieve y unas elegantes rejas que adornaban las afueras de esas "casas"

"Siguiendo ese camino a través del bosque está la casa de los Cullen"—Mencionó Charlie, al percatarse de que yo no despegaba la vista de las casas tipo mansión, apuntando a un camino casi inexistente que llegaba a una curva y terminaba en la sombra de una casa de unos tres o cuatro pisos de altura. Supuse que el doctor Cullen ganaba bastante bien como para mantener una casa tipo mansión, una esposa y por lo que me había dicho Charlie, a sus hijos que estaban por terminar el instituto.

"Y la que está por ese lado es la de nosotros"—Ok, eso me dejó desconcertada, shockeada y anonadada.

¿Charlie había comprado una casa-tipo-mansión? Bien, tengo solo dos teorías: La primera, Charlie fue brutalmente golpeado en la cabeza y no sabe lo que hace y la segunda, unos marcianos llegaron hasta donde estaba papá, lo secuestraron y ahora estoy sentada con un clon de él que luego intentará matarme.

"Estas viendo demasiadas películas de acción" resonó una vocecilla dentro de mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esas absurdas teorías y me concentré en divisar la casa que se encontraba al terminar el camino que Charlie acababa de tomar.

No tenía cuatro pisos de alto como algunas vecinas, pero era igualmente grande y bellísima.

Tenía dos pisos construidos y en el tercero, una terraza muy espaciosa. El patio delantero estaba cubierto de nieve, al igual que la copa de los cuatro árboles que adornaban el exterior y las banquitas que descansaban esparcidas por el jardín.

"No sabía que te gustaran las casas espaciosas"—Le comenté, luego de bajar las bolsas, mi maleta y mi bolso de mano del coche patrulla con su ayuda.

"Yo tampoco realmente, pero cuando la vi me gustó y como necesitaba un ingreso más a parte del sueldo que estoy ganando, arrendé la casa que teníamos en el centro y con lo que gano de la renta pago esta casa"—Me contestó mientras intentaba sacar su llavero y luego trataba de hacerlo encajar en la cerradura de la puerta. "Además iba a necesitar más espacio ahora que estás tú"—Agregó, dejando un par de bolsas en el suelo y encajando bien la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando logró abrir la puerta, cogió las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo e ingresó primero para guiarme. Con el codo presionó el interruptor y las blanquecinas luces iluminaron la sala.

Unos sillones estaban frente a un mueble en donde reposaba un televisor. Una mesita estaba entre medio de los sillones y el televisor, con muchas bolsas repletas de quien sabe que cosas encima de ella.

Se notaba que hacía muy poco se había mudado de casa, porque todavía quedaban cajas cerradas y apiladas por todas partes.

"No he tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar" —Se disculpó, apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera."Te mostraré tu habitación" —Agregó, mientras subía con mi maleta.

Tratando de no tropezar con los peldaños ni con mis pies, comencé a subir cuidadosamente la escalera.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco" Comencé a contar mentalmente "Esquina, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once y doce" El segundo piso era… era simplemente guau. Grande, con cuatro puertas y un pasillo largísimo, que terminaba en una puerta que conducía a, lo que supuse, un balcón con vista al patio trasero y al bosque que colindaba con mí casa.

Charlie abrió la segunda puerta del lado derecho y prendió el interruptor.

La luz se reflejó en las paredes color anaranjado suave que me traían el calor abandonado de Phoenix. En el centro de la habitación había una cama de dos plazas y media, con cobertor amarillo claro y almohadas de un anaranjado pastel. A un costado de la cama descansaba una luz de noche sobre un velador. Un escritorio estaba en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Sobre él había un notebook color celeste metálico, cerrado.

En la pared frente a la cama había un mueble repleto de mis libros preferidos: Desde Cumbres Borrascosas hasta Literatura del siglo VIII.

También había una campana de viento colgada en la ventana, que daba hacía el patio delantero, y un equipo de música junto a una pila de CD`s que pasaban desde Beethoven hasta mis más recientes adquisiciones musicales como Paramore y No Doubt, así como mis preferidos de Avril Lavigne (antes de que se vendiera a la disquera) y Nikel Back.

Me di vuelta para agradecerle a Charlie el que haya decorado mi habitación con aquellos cálidos colores y las cosas que más me gustaban (seguramente había tenido una larga charla telefónica con Reneé a cerca de mis gustos), pero él ya no estaba. Me encogí de hombros y comencé a guardar mi ropa en el armario, tarea que me llevó al rededor de media hora, dado que no tenía tanta ropa y solo tenía que doblarla con cuidado para que no se arrugaran.

Cuando terminé de acomodar los zapatos, cogí mi toalla, mis útiles de aseo, como el shampoo y el acondicionador, y mi pijama e ingresé por la puerta que estaba a un costado del armario.

Charlie me había dejado la habitación con baño privado y le agradecí mentalmente el gesto, puesto que me cargaba de sobremanera el tener que pasearme por el segundo piso envuelta en una toalla desde la vez en que me encontraba en casa con mamá y no me había enterado de que teníamos visita, hasta que cuando salí del baño toda mojada y envuelta en toalla me topé con un amigo de Phil y mi rostro se convirtió en la perfecta imitación de un rábano con insolación. Fue el peor trágame tierra que me había ocurrido en la vida. (En realidad no, suelo caerme en cualquier sitio, pero es más normal eso a que te vean semidesnuda en tu casa)

Con mis mejillas algo ruborizadas por el vergonzoso recuerdo, abrí el grifo del agua caliente y del agua fría, para que se temperara mientras me quitaba la ropa y la dejaba en la cesta de ropa sucia.

El agua tibia relajó mis músculos contraídos por el viaje y dejé que el agua escurriera por todo mi cuerpo.

Me froté la cabeza con shampoo y me enjuagué, para luego aplicarme acondicionador y jabón en el cuerpo.

Corrí las cortinas y me envolví con la toalla. Me estrujé el cabello y comencé a secarme el cuerpo para poder colocarme el pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones sueltos y una polera a tiras de color café claro, algo holgada.

Dejé la toalla en el baño y luego de apagar las luces, abrí las tapas de la cama y me tiré boca abajo. Apenas cerré los ojos me dormí.

Soñé con un montón de imágenes estúpidas, como por ejemplo un elefante rosa con alas color dorado, un unicornio de cinco colores y Charlie con traje de baño y esquís bailando para-para.

Pero luego de todas aquellas imágenes solo vino oscuridad y luego la nada.

.

.

.

Sentía cómo un calorcillo se comenzaba a formar en mi mejilla y lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, para encontrarme con un único rayo de sol que se filtraba por las nubes tan características de Forks.

Miré por la ventana y el delgadísimo rayo de sol desapareció.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina con el estomago rugiendo, protestando por algo de alimento.

Había una taza y un plato en el fregadero, por lo que me di cuenta de que Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo y eso quitaba de inmediato mis planes de conocer el Instituto de Forks.

Abrí el refrigerador y saqué una botella de leche chocolatada. La vertí en una taza y la puse a calentar al microondas, mientras me preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada.

Desayuné con el televisor prendido en el canal de música y la vista fija en un punto perdido de la mesa, tamborileando con los dedos al ritmo de las canciones.

Cuando me terminé el desayuno, lavé mi loza más la de Charlie y la dejé escurriendo en el seca vajillas, para luego dirigirme al living y comenzar a ordenar ese desastre que tenía mi papá.

Comencé por las cajas que tenía apiladas en la pared. No sabía que Charlie aún guardara fotos mías de pequeña, libros que nunca creí que leyera ni fotos en las que salimos los tres, con Reneé ni que aún conservaba las tarjetas del día del padre que había hecho cuando era pequeña, pero bueno, uno nunca cree saber lo suficiente acerca de las personas ¿No?

Tragué una cantidad impresionante de polvo cuando sacudí una alfombra que Charlie tenía guardada desde no se cuanto tiempo y otra tanta cantidad considerable de polvo cuando comencé a desembalar una caja que contenía las cortinas y algunas frazadas. "Dios, como se nota la influencia del cromosoma Y cuando se trata de mudanzas" dije al aire, ya que no había nadie en casa.

Terminé de ordenar todo a eso de las once y media de la mañana y como aún faltaban tres horas para el almuerzo, que por culpa del maldito instituto de Phoenix acostumbré a las dos de la tarde, decidí salir al patio delantero y recostarme en una de esas bancas de madera a leer un buen rato.

Pero cuando estaba por comenzar el octavo capítulo de mi copia de "La Profecía de las Piedras" una gota de agua cayó directo en mi mejilla, seguida de una lluvia que comenzó a ponerse más violenta a cada segundo.

No demoré casi nada en entrar a casa y coger una toalla para secarme el cabello. Prendí la calefacción y continué mi lectura en el sofá, medio sentada, medio acostada.

Esperaba a que el día de hoy me trajeran de vuelta mi querido Audi A5, pero el reloj dio las dos de la tarde y aún no habían señales de mi querido y preciado auto.

Cerré el libro, marcando con anterioridad la página en la que había quedado y partí rumbo a la cocina, lista para preparar el almuerzo.

Entré en ella, abrí la nevera para buscar algo de carne o pollo, pero lo único que encontré fue alrededor de siete u ocho kilos de pescado congelado.

Quise morirme ahí mismo, pero no podía a si que simplemente suspiré resignada.

En Phoenix comíamos pescado por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana, desde que Reneé entró a una campaña en contra de las carnes rojas y a demás no comíamos pollo porque Phil era alérgico a las aves, por lo que estaba realmente hastiada de comer tanto pescado.

¡He incluso puedo asegurar que pronto comenzaran a salirme escamas y branquias y comenzaré a vivir dentro de una pecera!

Pero igualmente saque dos filetes de pescado, los coloqué en un plato y los metí al microondas para descongelarlos.

Mientras el pescado giraba dentro del microondas, prendí el estéreo, saqué dos tomates y una cebolla y comencé a cocinar.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba a punto de comenzar a comer, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y yo, ingenua como sólo yo suelo ser, corrí creyendo que finalmente me habían traído el Audi, pero cuando abrí la puerta y apareció el agotado rostro de Charlie, la voz de la secretaria del transporte de vehículos resonó en mi mente.

"Si no llega el día viernes antes de las doce del día, llegará a más tardar el día lunes antes del medio día"

O si claro, el lunes al medio día… ¡Qué alguien me diga que demonios pretende!

Necesito mi auto para poder ir al instituto, que ahora que lo pienso no me han dicho aún en cual estoy inscrita, el lunes… ¡A primera hora de la mañana!

Lo único que me queda es poder conocer a alguien este fin de semana que vaya al mismo instituto que yo, que viva cerca y que tenga coche, porque estoy completamente segura de que con Charlie no me voy, a no ser que me de demencia interna y quiera llegar al instituto a las seis y media de la mañana cuando las clases recién comienzan a las ocho.

"¿Cocinaste pescado Bells?" —Escuché que preguntaba Charlie desde la cocina, sacándome de mis pensamientos en donde mi prioridad era conseguir a alguien que viviese cerca y que tenga coche.

"Si papá, ahora te sirvo tu porción." —Le respondí, dirigiendo a mis pies hacia la cocina, en donde busqué un plato y cubiertos para el almuerzo de Charlie.

La hora se nos pasó en absoluto silencio, silencio que solo era interrumpido por el roce de las hojas del diario matutino del día de hoy, en donde la portada mostraba a un auto desbarrancado y de cabeza, completamente destrozado.

"No logramos encontrar del todo el cuerpo de este hombre"—Me dijo Charlie por lo bajo.

"¿Del todo?"—Pregunté, mientras desmenuzaba el pescado que yacía entero aún en mi plato.

"Cuando lo encontramos le faltaba algunas extremidades y su cuerpo estaba completamente drenado"—Musitó, llevándose la última cucharada con comida a la boca.-"Suponemos que un animal lo atacó, pero lo que no entiendo es que si realmente estaba hambriento, ¿porqué no se lo comió entero?"-Charlie calló unos segundos y continuó.- "El techo del auto estaba completamente abollado, la puerta del conductor estaba a unos diez metros del auto, como si la hubiesen arrancado con una fuerza brutal, el parabrisas completamente trizado y con manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, también…"

Mi cerebro automáticamente bloqueó las palabras de Charlie. Me dieron escalofríos.

¿Animales salvajes atacando a personas? Como se notaba que ya no estaba en Phoenix ya que allá nunca se había visto algo así. A lo más ataques de perros callejeros y eso sería todo con respecto a animales, pero ese accidente… pudo haber sido un oso pardo, o eso o no se que más, ya que dudo mucho que una manada de lobos (si es que en el bosque hay lobos) atacara a un auto y mucho menos los ciervos, que ni si quiera comen carne.

Me estremecí al imaginarme la escena: Un tipo algo mayor que yo, con la mitad de una pierna amputada y la falta de un brazo. El rostro pálido a falta de la sangre que fue drenada y en su rostro la más terrorífica mueca de horror y miedo.

No terminé mi almuerzo porque repentinamente se me quitó el apetito y el pescado ya no se me antojaba tan rico como hacía cinco minutos.

Charlie me miró de reojo y supongo que se dio cuanta de mi estado, por lo que rápidamente cambió de tema.

"Bells, el lunes comienzas el instituto"-Me sorprendió que Charlie no supiera que yo ya sabia eso.

"Ya me lo había comentado mamá antes de venir"-atiné a contestar.

"Bien. Lo que quería decirte es que como aún no llega tu coche, te pasaré a dejar yo"- En mi mente se me vino una imagen nada grata. El despertador sonando a las cinco de la mañana y a Charlie en una pose militar ordenando a que me levantara ya. —"Descuida que no tengo mucho trabajo para el lunes y podré pasar a dejarte a eso de las siete cuarenta y cinco al instituto"

Instituto. En mi mente una ampolleta se prendió.

"A todo esto papá, no tengo ni la menor idea de a que Instituto voy a ir"

"Al Instituto de Forks, ese que queda cerca de aquí"

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Voy a estudiar en ese pedazote de Instituto lujoso que vi en el camino desde el aeropuerto a mi casa? Wow, esto es simplemente… ¡Wow!

Con un poco más de entusiasmo y borrando de mi mente el accidente de coche, cogí la loza, boté los restos de comida al tacho de la basura y dejé los platos y cubiertos en el lava lozas.

Después de haber lavado la loza me retiré a mi cuarto y, recostándome en mi cama, continué con mi lectura.

El fin de semana pasó volando, entre ordenar las cosas que aún le quedaban a Charlie, mis lecturas y contestar los e-mails que Reneé me mandaba casi cada dos horas no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos a domingo por la noche.

Al día siguiente comenzaría en mi nuevo instituto y eso me ponía de nervios. Me pone de nervios ser el nuevo centro de atención, que todo el colegio me quede mirando por ser la chica nueva y lo que me pone aún más de nervios es el echo de que no conozco a nadie, a nadie del verbo nadie y estar sola en el primer día de instituto no es lo mejor para mi.

En fin, mañana será un día muy ajetreado, por lo que hice lo más lógico del mundo: ponerme el pijama, lavarme los dientes y después de darme cuenta que sería imposible poder dormirme aquella noche, me tomé una de esas pastillas para dormir que tiene Charlie en el botiquín y a penas comencé a sentir los efectos adormecedores del somnífero me metí bajo las sábanas y al contacto de mi cabeza con la almohada caí dormida de inmediato.

.

.

.

El primer capi siempre es aburrido, lo se...pero de todas maneras espero sus opiniones n.n


	3. Instituto

NOTA: Para los capítulos posteriores...les tengo que avisar de antemano para luego no tener confusiones. Había dicho que esta es "mi versión" de la saga...pero con modificaciones" estas están basadas en lo que a vampiros respecta... onda lo de brillar, no va y cosas así. Me basaré en otros conceptos vampíricos n.n.

Gracias por los Alerts y Favoritos (=  
>Aquí les va el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo<p>

.

.

.

Capítulo II: Instituto.

OK, si ayer estaba nerviosa no se compara en nada a como estoy hoy.

A penas ni toqué el desayuno. No me dieron ganas de comerme las tostadas que Charlie se había esmerado en preparar (y no por el echo de que estuvieran quemadas, sino por la repentina desaparición de mi estómago y con el mi apetito) y no me podía concentrar en la canción que en esos momentos sonaba en el estéreo y menos aún se me antojaba la taza con leche chocolatada que se supone que es mi preferida.

—Bells, come algo. Hoy es tu primer día en el instituto y no me gustaría que sufrieras un desmayo o un ataque de fatiga. —Charlie estaba preocupado por mi repentina falta de apetito y el no es de demostrar sus preocupaciones y mucho menos andar diciendo el "estoy preocupado", por los que supuse realmente estaba preocupado por mi ausencia de apetito y eso era grave.

Pero que más podía pasar, si la que ingresaba a un nuevo instituto en pleno mes de Diciembre, la que no conocía a nadie en todo Washington (a parte de su padre) y la que sería la nueva novedad en ese tremendo pedazo de instituto (que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que era demasiado wow para un pueblo tan pequeño) era yo y no él.

—No tengo ganas de comer—le contesté en un murmullo casi inaudible, por culpa de mis malditos nervios— y si me llega a dar hambre paso a la cafetería y compro algo ¿si? —Era lo único que le podía prometer, porque sabía que no lograría que comiera algo en el desayuno.

Charlie asintió no muy convencido y luego de que terminara su desayuno nos subimos al auto patrulla de él.

En el trayecto, le pedí incómodamente que me dejara a unas cuantas cuadras de instituto.

El comprendió claramente que a mi, su única y querida hija, le daba algo de vergüenza llegar a su primer día en un auto patrulla, junto con su padre, teniendo sus dieciséis años bien cumplidos.

Me dejó a dos cuadras del instituto y dobló en la primera calle, desapareciendo de mi campo de visión.

Inspiré y expiré dos veces y comencé a caminar, sintiendo mis piernas como de gelatina y sintiéndome de repente extrañamente mal.

Llegué al aparcamiento del instituto, aprovechando de mirar los autos de los que serían mis compañeros de curso, dándome cuenta que mi precioso bebé (así es como llamo a veces a mi Audi) desentonaría notablemente en medio de esa cantidad de autos del año de mi abuela. Pero mis ojos se toparon con un auto que desentonaba tanto como lo desentonaría mi Audi.

Un brilloso Volvo plateado estaba aparcado al otro extremo.

Me pregunté de quien sería ese lindo auto, cuando me percaté que al lado de este había un llamativo Porsche amarillo con la palabra turbo escrita en la parte trasera. Realmente iban a desentonar los tres autos (junto con mi Audi, que espero que hoy si me lo traigan) en medio de todos los demás.

Me encaminé directamente a la secretaría, sintiendo las miradas de casi todo (si es que no era todo) el instituto posarse en mi. ¿Es que a caso nunca había llegado alguien nuevo al instituto que todos me miraban con curiosidad?

Sentía que mis mejillas enrojecían notablemente al sentir la mirada de los demás posadas en mi, al sentir unos murmullos como "¿Esa es la hija de jefe Swan?" o "Es muy pálida para haber vivido tantos años en Phoenix" y más de algún "¿No que la gente de Arizona está bronceada?" seguirme por todo el recorrido. ¿Qué les interesaba a ellos si era pálida por los genes albinos de Reneé y que el sol de Arizona no me dejara bronceada como al resto de las chicas?

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la secretaría.

Golpeé despacio la puerta y un suave "adelante, pase" se oyó desde adentro.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una pelirroja regordeta con gafas enfundada en un chaquetón marrón oscuro que rozaba el suelo. En su escritorio había un montón de papeles y bolígrafos y uno que otro envoltorio de dulces.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, querida? —me preguntó, levantando la mirada de sus papeles y fijar sus azulados ojos en mi.

—Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, e inmediatamente advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Sin duda me esperaban. Seguramente había sido el centro de los cotilleos desde que en el pueblo supieron que la hija de la caprichosa ex esposa del jefe de policía y nuevo cadete de la escuela de detectives regresaba a su lugar de origen.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Comenzó a rebuscar entremedio del desorden de papeles que tenía encima de su mesa.

—Precisamente aquí tengo tu horario—Me tendió un papel—Y un mapa del instituto para que se te haga mas fácil encontrar tus clases los primeros días. Esta es una ficha que tienen que llenar los profesores cuando ingreses a tus clases de hoy y que tienes que traérmela de regreso al finalizar la jornada. —Agregó otro papel y con una cálida sonrisa continuó con su trabajo.

Le agradecí, cogí las hojas que me tendía y me di media vuelta, inhalando y exhalando, preparándome mentalmente para lo que sería mi primer día de clases en este pueblo. Intenté recordar como había sido mi primer día en el instituto de Phoenix, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía en estos momentos, más que nada porque en mi primer día de clases en el instituto de Phoenix tenía seis años y han pasado diez años desde entonces

La primera clase de la mañana no estuvo tan mal como creí.

Literatura era una de mis materias preferidas en Phoenix, y al ver la lista de los libros que nos tocarían este semestre me convencí de que realmente me gustaba la literatura.

El profesor no me obligó a presentarme y me mandó a un asiento al final de la clase, junto a una chica de cabello castaño, que en cuanto dejé mis cosas en la mesa comenzó a hablarme.

—Eres Isabella Swan ¿Verdad?

—Solo Bella.

—Soy Jessica, pero mis amigos me llaman Jess. —Me limité a sonreírle y sacar mi cuaderno para tomar apuntes.

—Espero que te guste Forks, aunque creo que comparado con Arizona no es mucho.

—Creo que podré acostumbrarme.

Jessica soltó una risita por lo bajo y continuó platicándome en susurros durante toda la clase.

Luego tuve Trigonometría, en donde me senté sola (para mi agrado) y por su puesto, como no, el profesor eran tan molesto como el que tuve en Phoenix. Tal vez por ese parecido me obligó a presentarme en frente de toda el aula, cosa que logró que me pusiera más roja aún (si es que eso era posible), que trastabillara con mis pies y que casi se me caigan las cosas que llevaba en mis manos. Y como si fuera poco, me sacó al pizarrón a realizar un ejercicio que no entendía ni por si acaso y, como es lógico, me equivoqué y el profesor me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. Genial, no es mediodía y ya me gané a un profe al que no le caigo.

Nota mental: Bella + Trigonometría = Profesor que me odia y me deja en ridículo.

En deportes fui un fracaso total. Le rogué a la profesora que no me obligara a participar en el partido de volley, porque soy demasiado torpe para los deportes. Mamá siempre se quejaba porque no pertenecía a ningún equipo de deporte ni de animadora, pero eso sería imposible, es como si yo tuviese dos pies izquierdos.

Pero no, no me escuchó ni me hizo caso. El resultado, dos compañeros en la enfermería y una compañera con un chichón en la cabeza.

En los vestuarios no deje de disculparme con la chica del chichón, Angela Weber me había dicho que se llamaba, que me repetía que no fue nada, solo un simple accidente y yo insistiendo en que me perdonara porque soy demasiado torpe en los deportes.

Quedé con una pequeña sensación de culpa al ver la inflamación rojiza en su frente, pero no hubo caso.

En el almuerzo, Angela me invitó a sentarme con ella y sus amigos, cosa que me hizo sentir aún más culpable, pero ya no dije comentario.

Reconocí a la chica que se sentó junto a mi en Literatura, Jessica Stanley, y a dos chicos que iban conmigo en clases de deporte, uno rubio, de ojos azules (típico chico de cara bonita que hay en todas partes) de nombre Mike Newton y el otro era de tez morena, Tyler Crowley.

También había otras dos personas, una chica de nombre Lauren Mallory (quien por su expresión supuse que no le caía nada de bien) y un chico de rasgos asiáticos cuyo nombre era Eric Yorkie.

Todos hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos, cosa que me hizo sentir algo fuera de lugar, pero Jessica y Angela trataban de integrarme a sus conversaciones.

—Este fin de semana iremos todos a La Push— Mencionó Jessica, pinchando distraídamente las arvejas con su tenedor. — ¿Te anotas?

— ¿La Push? —Ese nombre me sonaba de algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde.

—Si, La Push es una playa que queda en la reserva india, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí— Me informó Angela, con su carismática sonrisa y su prominente chichón en la frente que me hacía sentir culpable cada vez que lo veía.

—Si, creo que me anoto— Me sentía halagada. No llevaba ni un día de haberlas conocido y ya me incluían en sus planes del fin de semana.

—Estupendo—Comentó el rubio de Mike—Las olas estarán perfectas para montarlas con una buena tabla de surf— Esa última frase me dejó perpleja. ¿Hola? ¿Había dicho Surf? Este chico si que está loco, porque se que estuvo presente en clases de deportes, por lo que estoy segurísima que sabe perfectamente que soy un fracaso para estos, ya que todas las actividades que incluyan un esfuerzo físico implicaban una visita al hospital si en ella estaba incluida yo.

—he… creo que solo iré a verlos y a pasear por la orilla. Soy un asco con los deportes—Rieron ante mi comentario, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que mi humor era más bien fome.

Estuvimos charlando un rato, hasta que sentí una mirada punzante puesta sobre mi cabeza.

Me volteé disimuladamente y ahí fue cuando los vi por primera vez.

Cinco personas sentadas en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería. Dos chicas y tres chicos, los cinco con una belleza sobre humana y un halo de misterio los envolvía.

— Jess… ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Le pregunté por lo bajo a Jessica, quien era la que estaba más cerca de mí.

—Son los Cullen y los Hale—Me respondió con un hilo de voz. —Los más guapos y antisociales de todo Forks—Agregó, y como yo sabía lo cotilla que era, continuó hablándome sobre ellos. — Los tres de ese lado son hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle Cullen, ya que su esposa no puede tener hijos y los dos rubios están de acogidos en su casa. —Eso concordaba con lo que Charlie me había comentado cuando me fue a buscar al aeropuerto. —Creo que son sobrinos de la esposa del doctor Cullen o algo por el estilo, aunque ambos tiene ya diecisiete años. —Agregó sin que le hubiese preguntado, pero no me arrepiento de haberle pedido a ella que me enseñara a esos cinco chicos, ya que no tendría que hacer muchas preguntas y me daría todas las respuestas que pudiera imaginar.

—La chica rubia, ella se llama Rosalie Hale y el que está frente a ella es su mellizo Jasper—Me enseñó a los dos rubios. La chica, Rosalie, parecía una modelo de revistas de trajes de baño, con un cuerpo despampanante, una cabellera rubia que le caía a lo largo de su espalda, terminando en unas ondas perfectas y una tez ultra pálida. Su hermano, Jasper, era igual de hermoso que Rosalie. De cabellera dorada y tez pálida, pero su rostro tenía una expresión de sufrimiento, que lo hacía ver de una manera muy extraña.

—La chica de cabello negro se llama Alice, Emmett es el musculoso que está al lado de Rosalie y ese chico de cabellos bronce es el guapísimo Edward. —Jessica soltó una risa de idiota que me hizo pensar, por un momento, que era una de esas típicas porristas descerebradas que se ríen tontamente cuando pasa frente a ellas un chico hermoso, pero me di cuenta el porqué de su risita.

Alice era más parecida a una duende que a otra cosa. Con sus ojos grandes y su cabello cortado de una manera en la que cada mechón de pelo apuntaba a un lado diferente. Su cuerpo menudo, pero aún así perfecto y al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, era extremadamente pálida.

Emmett daba miedo la primera vez que lo ves, ya que con sus músculos hiper desarrollados daba el aspecto de ser un tipo agresivo, pero su rostro infantil te dejaba dudando entre si era peligroso o si era un niño pequeño en un cuerpo de físico culturista. Al igual que los demás, tenía una hermosura innatural y una piel blanquecina.

Finalmente estaba Edward.

No habían palabras para describirlo a él. Era perfecto, con su cabello broncíneo y alborotado, con su cuerpo bien desarrollado y enmarcado por ese sweeter azul.

Con su palidez extrema y sus ojos del color del ámbar. A pesar de no haberlo notado en un comienzo, reparé que a demás de la piel pálida que caracterizaban a los cinco, también tenían el mismo color de ojos, y unas profundas ojeras amoratadas enmarcaban a estos, dándoles un aire de no haber dormido bien durante la última semana. Y si miraba más atentamente, los cinco llevaban una argolla plateada en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

-Pero lo más extraño es que andan juntos. —Mi cara tuvo que darle alguna señal de no entendimiento, porque continuó explicándome. — Me refiero a que Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice están juntos, juntos y no se si eso es legal.

—Hay Jess, pero ni si quiera son parientes de sangre, no tiene nada de extraño. —Comentó Angela, que estaba atenta a lo que decíamos.

—Pero viven juntos y eso es extraño. —Por lo personal, estoy de acuerdo con Angela, porque si bien conviven desde hace no se cuantos años (creo que unos ocho o siete, según escuché murmurar a uno de los chicos) no eran parientes consanguíneamente, por lo que tenían libertad para estar juntos sin que hallan problemas judiciales de por medio.

Me volteé una vez más, topándome con la escrutadora mirada de Edward encima mío, con una mirada de confusión, extrañeza y creo que un poco de rabia.

Sonrojada como solo yo puedo ponerme, bajé la vista hacia mi bandeja.

—No creo que tengas suerte. —murmuró Jessica cuando volteé a mirarlo por segunda vez. —Ninguna chica está a su nivel, a si que no pierdas tu tiempo. —Agregó, para luego ponerse a conversar con el resto a cerca de la salida a la playa del fin de semana.

"No lo pensaba perder de todos modos"Dije para mis adentros.

La campana sonó y cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase.

Mike Newton, el chico que hablaba sobre el surf en la playa me acompañó al laboratorio de Biología, ya que al parecer estaba en mi clase.

Ingresé al laboratorio y a penas recorrí la vista por él me quedé como piedra.

A un costado de la primera ventana del lado derecho se encontraba Edward Cullen, sentado mirando hacia el exterior. Una brisa se coló por la puerta, haciéndome estremecer mientras sacudía levemente mi cabello.

Y casi al instante pude ver como Edward Cullen giraba bruscamente (tanto que si hubiese sido yo la que hubiese girado así estaría con fractura en el cuello) y me miraba profundamente, con su cuerpo completamente tenso y sus ojos de un color oscuro… ¿Oscuro? Pero si en el almuerzo vi sus ojos de un color dorado, al igual que el de sus hermanos. ¿Usaría lentillas?

Le entregué la hoja de asistencia al profesor, y luego de firmármela me mando a sentar al único puesto vacío: Junto a Edward Cullen.

Caminé torpemente hacia mi lugar, tropezándome con un trozo de cerámico que estaba desnivelado. Gracias al cielo que no me caí.

Dejé mis cosas sobre el mesón y me senté. Ni bien pasaron cinco segundos pude notar como Edward Cullen se corría lo más alejado de mí, casi al borde (por no decir en el mismo borde) del extremo contrario del mesón.

—Hola —.Saludé lo más cordialmente posible.

Como única respuesta obtuve una mirada frívola y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda.

También me percaté de un aumento de tensión en él y de una mueca de asco que apareció en su rostro cuando otra brisa meció mi cabello. ¿Estaría con malos olores a caso?

Disimuladamente cogí un mechón de mi pelo y lo acerqué a mi nariz para olfatearlo. Todo seguía normal, con mi característico olor a coco con manzanas.

La clase comenzó y no lograba concentrarme.

Sentía una mirada pegada en mi nuca, muy insistentemente. Incómoda, volteé la cabeza hacia mi izquierda y unos ojos negros, más profundos que una noche sin nubes ni estrellas, estaban clavados en mí.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y el cuerpo de mi compañero de banco tensarse aún más.

La vergüenza comenzó a aflorar y rápidamente quité mi mirada de sus penetrantes ojos.

Volví a mirar hacia el profesor, dejando caer una cortina de pelo que me separaba de la mirada incómoda de Edward Cullen, pero no así de la sensación que causaba en mi su mirada. No lograba concentrarme en la voz del profesor.

A penas sonó el timbre de finalización de clases, Edward Cullen se levantó como si algo se le hubiese clavado en el trasero y salió del laboratorio como una bala.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Edward Cullen? —.Me preguntó Mike Newton con su intento de mejor sonrisa.

La secretaria me esperaba cuando abrí la puerta de su oficina y le tendí la hoja con la firma de los profesores.

— ¿Está todo en orden?

—Si

— ¿Te agradó el instituto?

—Es muy acogedor—. Le respondí a su amable sonrisa, con un leve e imperceptible deje de ironía.

Le devolví una sonrisa y salí de la oficina, solo para encontrarme a dos de los hermanos Cullen discutiendo.

—Te prohíbo rotundamente que te retires de Biología.

—No es asunto tuyo Alice.

— ¿Qué no es asunto mío Edward? —Al parecer aún no se percataban que no eran los únicos en el pasillo. —Se lo que te digo y lo vas a superar muy pronto. Solo no intentes nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir.

Cerré la puerta de la oficina (que había dejado junta) causando un leve sonido, pero que para mi mala suerte lograron escuchar. Callaron al instante.

Edward miró una vez a su hermana y se fue caminando rápidamente por el pasillo, como si un repelente lo hubiese impulsado a salir rápidamente.

—Está un poco estresado—.Me dijo con su cantarina voz. Me sonrojé levemente y me sentí un poco alagada de que una Cullen me dirigiera la palabra. —Soy Alice Cullen y tú debes ser Bella Swan ¿Verdad?

Asentí sorprendida. A las pocas personas que me habían hablado durante el día les había dado por llamarme Isabella y yo les tenía que corregir por lo bajinis que no me gustaba mi nombre entero y que solo me llamaran Bella, pero nunca pensé que los Cullen (Bueno, solo una) sabría que me llamaban Bella.

— Es un gusto—.Me sonrió y pude notar una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes. —¿Mañana tienes Español en la sala 26? —Me preguntó como si nada.

—He… creo—. Respondí insegura. Aún no me sabía completamente el horario, pero me sonaba español para mañana.

—Entonces estaremos en el mismo salón—. Volvió a sonreír y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, mientras caminaba ( aunque más parecía que danzaba) por el mismo pasillo que minutos antes había recorrido su hermano.

Solté un suspiro y partí rumbo a mi casa.

El camino se me hubiese echo eterno si no fuese por el mp4 que Phil me había regalado hacía dos navidades, que contenía mi música preferida.

Cuando llegué, un Audi A5 rojo se encontraba estacionado en mi casa.

¡Por fin había llegado mi querido bebé!

Feliz entré a casa y comencé a preparar la cena para Charlie. Subí a mi dormitorio, prendí el ordenador y luego de esperar un largo rato logré conectarme al Internet.

Tenía dos mail de Reneé. El primero enviado a eso de las once de la mañana y el segundo hacia no menos de media hora.

Abrí el primero que decía:

"_Bella __no __sabes __lo __increíble __que __es __California. __El __sol __está __de __lujo __y __Phil __me __ha __llevado __de __compras __ayer._

_Te extraño montones mi pequeña y espero que esta separación no dure demasiado._

_Te queremos._

_Reneé y Phil."_

El segundo era muchísimo más corto, solo tenía nueve palabras escritas:

_"__¿Porqué __no __me __has __contestado __el __e-mail __que __te __envié?__"_

Mamá nunca cambiaría.

Le respondí su correo resumiendo mi primer día en el instituto, mi adaptación al color verde, al frío y a la humedad tan características de Forks y sobre la llegada del Audi.

Pulsé el botón de enviar y luego de desconectar el ordenador me tiré sobre la cama, sin siquiera cambiarme la ropa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So? les gustó? ya saben, dudas, comentarios, lo que sea, en un rr n.n


	4. Alice

Solo tres rr? u.u okok, aunque me hubiesen gustado más, sobretodo por la cantidad de alerts & favorites que tiene el fic. De todas maneras es agradezco que se den tiempo para leer la historia n.n, asi que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo III: Alice

Caminaba distraída por el frondoso bosque que rodeaba al pueblo de Forks, de manera grácil, como si estuviera danzando.

Di medio giro y quedé enfrente de unos hermosos ojos dorados, que me miraban con la misma ternura que había en los míos.

Sonreí como boba y acaricié mi vientre…

Y a lo lejos, la alarma de un despertador comenzaba a sonar… y el televisor programado de mi habitación se encendió… y la música llenó cada metro cuadrado de mi pieza, obligándome a despertar.

¿Qué demonios había significado eso? No entendía nada de lo que había soñado… pero esos ojos dorados se me hacían vagamente familiares… Sabía que los había visto en algún sitio, pero ¿Dónde?

Desperté con un hambre atroz. Seguramente por la escasa comida que ingerí el día anterior o porque tal vez recuperé mi tan gran apetito, que solo una persona como yo podría tener.

Entré a la ducha, me bañé rápidamente y me coloqué unos pantalones, mis converse negras, una polera de una de mis bandas preferidas y encima de esta un sweeter negro, algo simple.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos sin caerme, cosa que me hacía pensar que este no sería un día normal… ningún día era normal si yo no me caía de las escaleras cuando no bajaba correctamente.

Llegué a la cocina, tomé un pocillo, lo llené de leche y cereal. Me preparé un jugo de naranja y un pan, la mitad con mermelada de ciruela y la otra con mantequilla de maní, saqué un par de galletas y preparé un plato de huevos con tocino. Dicen que el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día y yo soy un poquitito (notese mi sarcasmo) hambrienta. (aunque he de admitir que cuando estoy nerviosa mi estomago desaparece)

Me lo comí todo de un solo bocado. Realmente necesitaba comida, ayer a penas y había probado bocado, por lo que mi cuerpo me pedía alimento por dos días.

Lavé la loza que ensucié, agarré mi mochila, las llaves del Audi y las de la casa, y salí en dirección al instituto.

La música que sonaba en el estéreo de la radio no se me hacía conocida. Seguramente era algún grupo de pop nuevo o algo por el estilo.

Doblé la esquina que está antes de llegar al instituto y frené bruscamente al recordar un pequeño detalle: Mi auto era algo muy demasiado llamativo y yo no soy de esas personas que les guste llamar la atención. Todo lo contrario. Odio que la gente me mire por equis motivos.

Pero bueno, ya estaba ahí y tendría que soportar algunas miradas (bueno, muchas miradas) y uno que otro cotilleo de pasillo (si claro, en realidad tendré que aguantar demasiados comentarios de pasillo), por lo que puse nuevamente en marcha mi Audi y algo temerosa entré al aparcamiento del instituto.

No divisé ningún Volvo plateado ni tampoco algún Porsche amarillo, pero si un reluciente, hermoso y ostentoso BMW M3 rojo descapotable estacionado a un costado de un Jeep gigantesco del cual seguramente las llantas me llegarían por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante, el mismo rojo del BMW.

En el asiento del piloto del BMW había una despampanante adolescente rubia y a su costado una chica de azabaches y cortos cabellos: Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen.

Del Jeep bajaron los tres integrantes de la familia Cullen restantes. Emmett bajaba del asiento del piloto, Jasper de copiloto y Edward saltaba desde los asientos traseros.

Realmente quedé encandilada con sus autos. El doctor Cullen debía de ganar demasiado dinero como para darles esos autos a sus hijos.

Estacioné mi Audi a unos dos espacios del de Rosalie y bajé algo cabizbaja, a causa del reciente viento que se formaba y me golpeaba la cara, haciendo que mi cuerpo tiritara y mis cabellos se mecieran bruscamente, dejándome completamente despeinada.

—Hola Bella. —Una cantarina voz de soprano apareció de la nada a mi lado.

—Alice. —Saludé, mirando fijamente los peldaños de la escalera de entrada. No tenía planeado caerme hoy. —Hola. —

—Lindo auto. —Me dijo, caminando a mi lado.

—Gracias. ¿El Volvo de ayer y el Porsche también son de ustedes? —Pregunté una vez entramos al instituto, levantando la vista y mirándola a la cara.

Juraría que sus ojos eran color ámbar, como el resto de los Cullen y no una mezcla entre negro y dorado.

—El Volvo es de Edward y el Porsche mío.

—Ya veo. Entonces el BMW es de Rosalie y el Jeep de Emmett ¿cierto?

—Si. Debo decir que Rose es muy exigente con sus elecciones de autos.

Me sentía realmente estúpida hablando sobre los autos de los Cullen. Seguramente Alice quería hablar de otras cosas y para empezar tema sacó ese… pero tenía la sensación de que no era de eso de lo que ella quería hablar.

—Eh… ¿Alice? —Pregunté dudosa. —Este ¿Dónde queda la sala veintiséis?

—En el segundo piso del edifico tres. —Me respondió con su perfecta sonrisa. —entonces tendremos Español juntas. —Agregó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, a lo que respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza y una muy tímida sonrisa. Se notaba contenta por eso, como si de verdad yo le agradara de manera tal que quisiera compartir su tiempo conmigo. Podría jurar incluso que comenzaría a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción.

A los pocos segundos de haber llegado a la sala, apareció Jasper, lo que me extrañó porque estaba segura que le tocaba deportes, junto a Edward. Me sonrojé un poco al nombrarlo, pero su rostro con esa mezcla entre enojo y asco eliminó por completo ese repentino y pequeño sonrojo.

Le murmuró algo a Alice, tan bajo que creí casi imposible de que le hubiese entendido, pero el asentimiento de cabeza y la respuesta de Alice me dejaron muy en claro que si le entendió.

—Lo había visto venir. —Masculló rápidamente.

—Dice que hoy partirá, pero Emmett me pidió que lo ayudara a mantenerlo quieto. —Jasper hablaba de manera sobre-humana. No se como llegué a entenderle palabra alguna de lo que dijo, pero por primera vez entendía una conversación tan rápida.

—Si es necesario pégale un buen golpe en el estómago de mi parte. —Agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Quién diría que la aparente dulce, frágil y danzarina Alice Cullen quisiera golpear a alguien?

Jasper movió sus labios en un atisbo de sonrisa, le dio un fugaz beso a Alice y salió tan rápido como llegó. No lo volví a ver hasta la hora de almuerzo.

La sala poco a poco se fue llenando hasta que la profesora cerró la puerta y no dejó que nadie más entrara, dando con ello el inicio a la clase de español.

Alice Cullen resultó ser una chica de lo más simpática e hiperactiva que alguna vez halla visto. Hablaba incluso más que Jessica Stanley, pero a diferencia de esta, Alice no hablaba sobre cotilleos ni chicos. Solo hablaba de ella, su familia, un cuestionario de al menos cien preguntas para mi y también sobre su extraña (pero muy hermosa y romántica, según la historia del cómo comenzaron a salir) relación con Jasper.

La profesora nos hizo callar por lo menos tres veces y como no le hacíamos caso alguno, cosa rara en mí porque por lo general no suelo desobedecer a los profesores, nos mandó un trabajo para la próxima clase.

Habíamos quedado aquella misma tarde en mi casa para ponernos en lo de español y luego iríamos a Port Ángeles, ya que según ella no tenía suficientes blusas ni zapatos de taco que la estilizaran.

La mañana nuevamente se me pasó volando, demasiado rápido como para darme cuenta.

Las clases de Historia, Geografía y los cuarenta y cinco minutos libres fueron los más cortos que alguna vez haya tenido.

Mientras hacía la fila para el almuerzo, me di cuenta que esa chica, Alice, lograba en mí un efecto extraño. Aceptaba lo que me pedía sin chistar, es más, las aceptaba como si realmente quisiera. Y eso era extraño.

No me gustaba salir de compras, pero sin embargo acepté ir con ella porque… no se porqué. Simplemente dije si.

A penas coloqué mi bandeja en la mesa, entre medio de Ángela y Jessica, esta última comenzó con su bombardeo de preguntas.

— ¿Alice Cullen es tan rara como aparenta? ¿Su relación con Jasper realmente es legal? ¿Es cierto que su pasión es la moda y que abortó dos veces? —La imaginación de Jessica era increíble.

Tomé mi botella de agua, bebí un poco y comencé a responderle.

— Alice no es tan rara. Es más, la considero una persona de lo más normal y simpática. La relación que tiene con Jasper es totalmente legal. —Ese tema de la legalidad me volvía loca. Ni si quiera eran hermanos de sangre. —Y si quieres saber sobre Alice Cullen… ¿Porqué no le preguntas a ella?

Mi respuesta dejó algo decepcionada a Jessica y podría jurar haber oído cinco risas armoniosas provenientes de aquella mesa apartada, en una esquina de la cafetería (cerca de nuestra mesa)

Al parecer nadie se había acordado de mi auto, lo que agradecí internamente y me puse a conversar animadamente con Ángela Weber, la chica que ayer había sido víctima de mi súper saque en voley y terminó con un chichón, el cual estaba más desinflamado que ayer.

Después de almuerzo tuve biología… y eso significaba una hora soportando las duras y extrañas miradas de Edward Cullen, sus extraños comportamientos y esa frialdad que solo él podría desbordar.

Caminé hacia el laboratorio, con Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Eric, Tyler y Lauren parloteando animadamente sobre no se que cosa, algo de este fin de semana, tablas nuevas recién desempacadas en la tienda de los Newton y algo sobre unas olas.

Un clic resonó en mi mente.

¡Había olvidado por completo que ese fin de semana había quedado con ellos en ir a La Push y aún no le avisaba a Charlie!

Hoy mismo tendría que avisarle, aunque le mencionaré el pequeño gran detalle de que solo iré a caminar por la playa, observar como los chicos montan olas y conversar con Ángela, ya que ella tampoco surfeaba.

Llegamos al laboratorio de Biología y mis ojos recorrieron rápidamente toda la sala, en busca de unos broncíneos cabellos y unos dorados ojos que descansaban apoyados sobre una nívea mano, mirando hacia el bosque que colindaba con el instituto.

Inspiré hondamente y me encaminé hacia mi lugar… a un costado de él.

Dejé mis cosas sobre el mesón y cuando comencé a sacar mi cuaderno, una aterciopelada voz me dejó estática, paralizada y maravillada.

—Hola. — Juraría que era un ángel quien me hablaba. —Lamento mi comportamiento ayer. No me presente de manera adecuada. —Oh si. Realmente era un ángel el que me estaba hablando. No podía creer que existiese alguien con semejante tono de voz… tan suave y firme a la vez. —Soy Edward Cullen. —Claro que ya sabía quien era, dios como si hubiese alguien en este instituto que no supiera quienes son los Cullen. — Tú eres Bella Swan ¿Me equivoco?

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Dónde está mi voz cuando la necesito? ¡Oh creo que ya lo se! Escondida muy adentro de mi garganta, detrás de ese incómodo nudo que se me había formado por la vergüenza… la muy maldita.

Solo le respondí con una negación de cabeza y un muy, muy, pero muy despacio "No"

El profesor ingresó al laboratorio con una caja entre sus brazos. No lograba escuchar nada de lo que decía. La melodiosa voz de Edward aún resonaba en mis oidos.

La clase se pasó basada en preguntas hechas por Edward y respuestas de una o dos sílabas por parte mía. No escuché ninguna voz ajena a la de Cullen, pero prefería esa celestial voz a que cualquier otra.

No me di cuenta cuando el timbre sonó, dando finalizada la clase.

Caminaba a un lado de Edward, respondiendo con mis monosílabos a sus preguntas, hasta que apareció mi súper salvadora: Alice.

—Edward los demás te están esperando para partir. —La pequeña Cullen lo miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo y podría jurar que con esa simple mirada habían logrado comunicarse de alguna extraña manera.

— ¿Quieres que pase por ti o te irás sola a casa? —Momento ¿como es que… seguramente Alice le abría comunicado a su hermano que pasaría la tarde conmigo.

—Creo que te llamaré a eso de las ocho o nueve de la noche. — ¡¿Qué? Si tan solo demoraríamos media hora como mucho en hacer lo de español, lo que nos dejaba liberadas completamente a las cinco y media, un cuarto para las seis como máximo… pero luego iríamos a Port Ángeles… ¿Hasta las ocho de la noche? Bien, Alice Cullen se deschavetó si piensa que estaré tanto tiempo en el centro comercial comprando.

Pero eso fue realmente lo que sucedió.

Llegamos a mi casa y luego de ofrecerle un jugo o algo para comer (a lo cual se negó) nos sentamos para iniciar lo de Español. Yo creí, inocentemente, que demoraríamos más en traducir el capítulo que nos había dejado la profesora, pero luego de diez minutos (en los cuales recibí al menos tres zapes por parte de Alice, la cual a demás de tener fuerza tenía una piel extremadamente suave y fría), el trabajo estaba terminado.

Alice era muy buena en eso de los idiomas.

A las cinco un cuarto estuvimos en la carretera, camino a Port Ángeles y a la hora ya estábamos estacionadas y listas para comenzar las compras.

—Ahora que recuerdo, hace poco vi unas cuantas prendas que te quedarían fantásticas. —Me dijo Alice, a penas pasamos la primera tienda y me arrastraba a la segunda.

Me tuvo arrastrando de tienda en tienda y por cada dos bolsas que ella llevaba de ropa a mi me compraba por lo menos cinco.

Estuve más de veinte minutos intentándola convencer de que no era necesario que me comprara ropa, pero ella insistía en que lo tomara como un pequeño obsequio. "No me imagino lo que me regalará cuando esté de cumpleaños"

El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la tarde, cuando de pronto el teléfono móvil de Alice comienza a vibrar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Jazz? — Contesta, luego de mirar quien era. ¡¿Qué? —el grito que soltó Alice fue demasiado fuerte. — ¡¿Cómo que…? Ya me va a escuchar ya cuando sepa a donde… —Alice comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido. Me entretuve mirando a las personas que pasaban frente a nosotras, para darle mayor privacidad a mi loca amiga.

Luego de oír un par de maldiciones y unas cuantas palabras que jamás creí oír de la boca de Alice, nos dirigimos hacia mi Audi.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, silencio roto únicamente por los botones del teléfono móvil de Alice, que escribía un mensaje de texto ultra-mega-largo a velocidad luz.

La dejé cerca de una heladería, ya que según ella se juntaría con sus hermanos ahí.

Esa noche no dormí bien.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento y lo único que pedía era que no amaneciera. Estaba completamente segura que algo ocurriría al día siguiente y estaba segura que ese algo tenía que ver con algún Cullen… _estaba tan segura que era como si lo hubiese visto._

Desperté con el mismo presentimiento que tenía antes de irme a dormir.

Manejé lo más lento que pude, pero el viaje se me hizo cortísimo.

Cuando miré a mi alrededor, en busca de algún vehículo ostentoso, me quedé como en shock.

Alice y Rosalie bajaban del auto de esta última y junto a ellas estaban Emmett y Jasper, bajando del jeep del primero.

Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue otra cosa.

Edward no estaba ahí.

Edward no había venido hoy a clases y sentía que ya sabía que él no vendría... y lo peor es que algo dentro de mi sabía que esto ocurriría y, aunque sonara ególatra, sentía que era por culpa mía, no se por qué.

.

.

.

.

Chan Chan Chan... y? que les pareció? ya saben, comentarios, opiniones, blahblahblah, en un rr n.n

PS: a partir de este capi habrán algunas frases en cursiva, préstenles atención porque son fundamentales para el transcurso de la historia ;)

.

.


	5. Accidente

Capítulo IV: accidente

Aquella semana fue especialmente tortuosa. No sabía porqué pero extrañaba a Edward de una manera inexplicable. Era como si me hubiesen quitado el oxígeno… bueno, tal vez no tanto pero sentía que algo muy importante me faltaba.

Estábamos terminando las clases del viernes y Edward aún no aparecía.

Extrañé su cuestionario en clases de biología (similar al que Alice me hizo el martes en español), su voz tan… tan... no se, suave como el terciopelo pero firme a la vez, su aroma dulzón, como a flores silvestres y también sus ojos color topacio… que me transmitían esa calidez propia del ámbar líquido.

Eso me hacía sentir extraña.

Nunca había extrañado a alguien de esa manera, menos a alguien a quien solo había visto dos días, conversado uno solo y que al día siguiente desaparecía, pero aún así sentía que su ausencia me pesaba. Lo necesitaba ya.

La suerte de ser viernes era que sólo teníamos media jornada, o sea, las clases terminaron a la una de la tarde, lo que me dejaba el resto del día completamente libre, para hacer y deshacer todo lo que me plazca.

Pero que va… no hice nada más que tirarme en mi cama, colocarme los audífonos en los oídos y dejar que la música me recorriera entera. Seguía pensando en los motivos por el que Edward había faltado toda la semana a clases, porque si, faltó toda la maldita semana y no me explicaba el porqué del comportamiento de su familia.

Rosalie me miraba en los recesos con cara de yo ser la culpable, mientras que Alice solo me miraba con ojos de pena y evadía el tema cuando se lo preguntaba, sabía que ella me lo quería decir, pero no podía. _Lo leía en sus ojos. Quería decirme algo pero había una fuerza que se lo impedía_.

Emmett y Jasper se mantenían indecisos, o sea me veían con una mezcla de pena, de yo ser la culpable y de "lo lamento, pero las cosas son así", lo que me consternaba, porque según la versión que dieron en el instituto, Edward estaba con gripe y Carlisle, su padre, le había dado un pase para faltar esa semana… y hasta que se le quitara el supuesto resfrío.

Pero muy dentro de mí sabía que eso no era verdad. Algo me decía que la mirada de Rosalie era la única que decía la verdad… me sentía culpable por la ausencia de Edward, aunque sonara ilógico.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Me levanté de golpe antes de que la melodía llenara los rincones de mi habitación, miré la pantalla pero no reconocí el número. Contesté.

"¿Bella?" Conocía esa voz, pero no sabía de donde demonios sacó mi número.

"Si habla ella" Y vendría la sarta de idioteces que sólo una chica como ella podría llegar a decir.

"Hola, soy Jess" Eso ya lo sabía "¡A que no adivinas de lo que me he enterado!" Rodeé mis ojos y puse la voz más fingida que pude.

"¿Qué cosa Jess?" Ok, eso sonó peor de lo que esperaba. Ni el perro del vecino de mi madre podría creerse esa voz tan falsa, pero Jessica Stanley era un caso aparte.

"¡Mañana estarán los chicos de la reserva con nosotras! Son unos cuerazos que ni te imaginas Bella, todos de piel bronceada y cabellos oscuros" Podía sentir el escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda al escuchar el tono ansioso, empalagoso y cotillero en la voz de Jessica. —"Los rubios atraen pero los morenos enamoran a que si" —El escalofrío desapareció casi al instante.

Si los rubios atraen y los morenos enamoran… ¿los broncíneos que hacen? "Ambas" me contestó esa vocecita que cada dos por tres resonaba en mi mente

Realmente no quiero ir a la Push, no tengo ánimos de nada, ni si quiera tengo ánimos para levantarme. A penas y me alcanza para hablar por celular y escuchar música.

"Jess creo que mañana no podré ir a la playa con ustedes" Traté de que mi voz sonara realmente apenada. Hasta yo me convencí de que salió muy creíble, pero aún así debería de considerar el tomar clases de teatro.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? O sea, no puedes faltar. Las olas serán estupendas, los chicos más guapos en bañadores y… tienes que ir Bella" Piensa rápido Isabella Swan, piensa rápido antes de que te obligue a ir.

Comencé a formular mil y un pretextos para faltar en unos escasos milisegundos, pero la mayoría eran muy comunes aunque… me acababa de acordar del mejor de todos, creíble para toda mujer mayor de catorce años y que Reneé algunas veces utilizaba para no ir a las reuniones veraniegas con las esposas de los otros jugadores de la liga donde estaba Phil.

"Es que se me adelantó el periodo un par de días y no podré ir mañana a la playa en este estado" Excusa perfecta para no ir a la playa. ¡Gracias a quien dijo por primera vez una mentira… gracias a quien inventó las excusas! Me libré de Jessica por todo un fin de semana, algo de paz luego de mi primera semana de clases, en donde gracias a Jessica me enteré de cada uno de los cotilleos habidos y por haber. Lo lamento mucho por Ángela, le prometí que me quedaría con ella para que no estuviese tan sola, pero ya se las arreglará de alguna manera.

"Entonces será para la próxima. Nos vemos el lunes Bella" Me despedí, apagué el móvil y cerré la tapa del celular. Lo lancé sobre el velador, me puse el audífono en la oreja y a los diez minutos ya dormía como un bebé.

Volví a soñar, pero esta vez estaba caminando por unas calles ni tan vacías ni con mucha gente.

_El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto gris oscuro. Se acercaba una tormenta, de eso estaba segura_

_Caminaba distraída por la calle ojeando el recién adquirido libro, del cual no podía ver el nombre ya que aparecía una mancha borrosa en el sitio de la portada. Necesitaba algo para leer luego de que acabase la tarde anterior mi copia de La Profecía de las Piedras._

_Una gota de agua cayó de pronto sobre mi mejilla, seguida por una segunda, tercera y cuarta. Luego se echó a llover de manera endemoniada._

_Cerré de golpe el libro, lo guardé en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta y corrí en dirección a mi auto, estacionado a pocas cuadras de donde me hallaba._

_Saqué rápidamente las llaves de mi bolsillo e ingresé al auto._

_Comencé a manejar mientras las pestañas del parabrisas secaban las gotas que caían cada dos por tres. _

_De pronto, la pestaña del lado izquierdo se soltó, impidiéndome ver hacia al frente. Pisé el freno, pero el auto no paró. _

_Se me habían cortado los frenos del auto._

_Estaba aterrada y más aún cuando logré divisar entre las gotas de agua que caían cada vez más fuertes, el resplandor amarillento de las luces de un auto._

_Escuché el chirrido de los frenos del otro auto, una puerta cerrarse de golpe y luego sentí que todo comenzaba a caer hacia un costado… pero el auto no llegó a chocar contra el suelo._

Abrí los ojos casi al instante.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y media desde que le había colgado a Jessica.

Ese sueño era simplemente loco. Estos últimos días había tenido sueños realmente extraños, y lo peor era que de tres sueños, los tres habían ocurrido.

Había soñado con que abría una horrenda clase de biología en donde teníamos que abrir un corazón de vaca e identificar algunas partes de su interior.

Y al día siguiente había ocurrido lo que había soñado, sin contar con que me mareé al ver el músculo cardíaco sobre una bandejita de metal, cuya base se hallaba con restos de sangre del animal y no pude hacer el laboratorio.

También había soñado con que Mike me invitaría a salir el miércoles por la tarde, cosa que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, ya que sin saber por qué me adelanté a los hechos. Ese día estuvo buscando cualquier pretexto para estar solos y yo parecía una serpiente… escurriéndome por todas partes, huyendo de él.

Y el último había sido sobre Alice.

El jueves antes de acostarme había decidido hablar con Alice para preguntarle que era realmente lo que ocurría, ya que estaba noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento segura de que había gato encerrado. Y luego soñé que Alice me decía que había agarrado la gripe muy fuerte y que aún no estaba en condiciones de venir.

No me lo tragué ni en el sueño, ni cuando se lo pregunté esta misma mañana en clases de español. La escena era exactamente la misma que la de mi sueño.

Ella con su ropa de última moda sentada a un costado de la ventana, con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad y una mueca que dejaba entre ver un poco de pena.

Alejé mis pensamientos con un par de sacudidas de cabeza y me levanté. Prendí el celular ya que estaba segura que tendría alguna llamada perdida de Reneé y no quería que se pusiera a llamar como loca si es que no le contesto el teléfono.

No había ninguna llamada perdida de ella, pero si había un mensaje de voz de Charlie, en donde decía que llegaría entrada la noche y que no le esperara despierta.

Decidí dar una vuelta en mi bebé, así que me coloqué un abrigo, cogí las llaves del Audi y las de la casa, un poco de dinero y salí.

El viento soplaba fuertemente afuera, por lo que agradecí el traer el abrigo. Encendí la calefacción y me encaminé al centro de Forks.

A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño habían numerosas tiendas tanto de ropa como de música y libros, así que me demoré un poco probándome algunas prendas de invierno que me hacían falta… pero ninguna me gustó.

La música que aquí vendían no era tan variada como las de las disqueras de Phoenix, pero al menos tenía algunos de mis preferidos, como Linkin park, Muse y Mago de Oz así que aquí si demoré un buen poco, pero la librería estaba abarrotada hasta el techo de los libros más variados y sobretodo de mis libros preferidos.

El viento seguía soplando y las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse ferozmente. Dentro de la librería, la calefacción era exquisita, pero después de haber pagado el libro y salir de la tienda, una ola de viento helado me golpeó la cara.

Caminaba ojeando el recién adquirido libro, uno que trataba sobre las leyendas de aquella zona de los Estados Unidos, un libro sobre leyendas realmente increíbles en donde decía que los habitantes de la reserva descendían de los lobos y que hacía alrededor de cincuenta años habían pactado un tratado con unos seres llamados "los fríos".

No especificaba muy bien eso de los fríos, solo que eran algo así como No-Muertos, pero no pude seguir leyendo ya que unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

Cerré el libro de golpe y de repente me vino un sentimiento de Deja vu. No le tomé importancia y guardando el libro dentro del bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta y me encaminé lo más aprisa posible hacia mi auto.

Las calles estaban completamente mojadas y la gente corría hacia los locales más cercanos a protegerse de la lluvia

La llave hizo contacto y partí en dirección a mi casa.

Las gotas de lluvia caían estrepitosamente y no me dejaban ver claramente el camino, a pesar de llevar el limpia parabrisas activado.

De pronto, la pestaña del lado izquierdo se soltó, impidiéndome ver hacia el frente. Pisé el freno, pero el auto no paró.

Se me habían cortado los frenos del auto.

Una escena se me vino a la mente.

_El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto gris oscuro. Se acercaba una tormenta, de eso estaba segura_

_Caminaba distraída por la calle ojeando el recién adquirido libro, del cual no podía ver el nombre ya que aparecía una mancha borrosa en el sitio de la portada. Necesitaba algo para leer luego de que acabase la tarde anterior mi copia de La Profecía de las Piedras._

_Una gota de agua cayó de pronto sobre mi mejilla, seguida por una segunda, tercera y cuarta. Luego se echó a llover de manera endemoniada._

_Cerré de golpe el libro, lo guardé en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta y corrí en dirección a mi auto, estacionado a pocas cuadras de donde me hallaba._

_Saqué rápidamente las llaves de mi bolsillo e ingresé al auto._

No podía ser real… no.

Es como si tuviese _sueños _premonitores o como se llamen, pero nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo así antes de llegar a este pueblo.

_Comencé a manejar mientras las pestañas del parabrisas secaban las gotas que caían cada dos por tres. _

_De pronto, la pestaña del lado izquierdo se soltó, impidiéndome ver hacia al frente. Pisé el freno, pero el auto no paró. _

_Se me habían cortado los frenos del auto._

_Estaba aterrada y más aún cuando logré divisar entre las gotas de agua que caían cada vez más fuertes, el resplandor amarillento de las luces de un auto._

_Escuché el chirrido de los frenos del otro auto, una puerta cerrarse de golpe y luego sentí que todo comenzaba a caer hacia un costado… pero el auto no llegó a chocar contra el suelo._

Mierda, todo eso estaba ocurriendo.

Los frenos se me habían cortado y no supe que hacer.

Sentí el impacto del auto chocando contra algo, las ventanas quebrarse en mil pedazos y las luces de un auto se acercaban rápidamente.

Mi auto comenzó a ladearse y por la ventana rota pude reconocer a un plateado volvo estacionado a pocos metros de mí, con la puerta del conductor abierta y a Edward saliendo de ella, para estar a los dos segundo exactos a mi lado.

Esperen… ¿Dos segundos? No es normal que una persona corra diez metros en menos de dos segundos

Esperaba el impacto del auto contra el suelo, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Lo siguiente que vi antes de caer inconsciente fue a Edward agarrando el auto con sus dos manos y, sin mostrar un asomo de sobreesfuerzo, levantarlo cual pluma y ponerlo sobre el suelo.

Mis ojos osaban en cerrarse, pero pude ver y sentir a dos pálidas y hermosas manos abriendo la puerta y cargarme hacia su auto, oí el suave ronroneo que hacía su volvo al partir y pude escuchar que hablaba con alguien por teléfono a una velocidad impresionante e intendible pero luego todo fue oscuridad.

Las luces molestaban y mucho, pero lo que molestaba aún más eran las agujas que traspasaban mi piel y trasladaban algún analgésico mezclado con suero.

Escenas pasaron por mi mente, recordando el accidente que había tenido. ¿Sería un sueño acaso el que Edward apareciera justo en ese momento?

Sabía que estaba en un hospital y sabía que había gente mirándome, porque podía sentir la presencia de ellos.

_Podía sentir sus emociones como si fuesen mías_ y eso me molestaba, ya que la mezcla que había en el ambiente era realmente atroz. _Sentía alivio, frustración, alegría y preocupación... y sabía que no eran por parte mía._

Quise decirles que estaba bien, que solo fue un accidente, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba... es más, acababa de darme cuenta de que no podía oír con claridad.

Podía oír como dos voces masculinas hablaban en susurros veloces y dos voces femeninas hablar de la misma manera pero no entendía de qué hablaban.

Los segundos pasaban y lentamente comencé a entender lo que decían.

"No fue prudente que halla aparecido así de la nada" -DIOS esa era la voz de...

"Apareciste en el momento perfecto Edward" -Si, sabía que no lo había soñado.

"Ella aún estaba conciente cuando la metí dentro del auto" Su voz sonaba algo enojada, pero aliviada a la vez. "Le pedí a Emmett que llevara su auto hasta su casa, después de que Rose lo arreglara, para no dejarlo botado en la carretera" Díganme por favor que estoy soñando. Edward Cullen es el hombre más perfecto del mundo... aunque una persona normal no levanta autos como si fuesen plumas, ni corrían a velocidades imposibles. Había un misterio que rodeaba a Edward, estaba segura.

"Deberíamos llamar a su padre, estoy segura de que está preocupado por su hija" -Era la voz de una mujer la que decía eso. Una voz tan dulce y llena de cariño que llegaba a embriagar, pero no logré reconocerla.

"Esme, Charlie no llegará a su casa hasta pasadas las doce de la noche" -Esa voz si la conocía, era la de Alice.- "A demás estoy segura de que despertará en poco tiempo, incluso podría apostar a que nos puede oír, aunque claro en la visión no estaba claro si despertaría a las once cuarenta o cincuenta todo depende de como esté ella" ¿De qué visiones habla ella? ¿Cómo podía saber que yo despertaría y a que hora?

Quise removerme un poco y lo logré. Mis párpados comenzaron a moverse de a poco para poder acostumbrarse a la luz del hospital y finalmente los logré abrir.

Ahí parados frente a mí habían cuatro personas de las cuales yo conocía solo a dos: Edward y Alice, pero las otras dos personas me eran completamente desconocidas. El hombre que estaba conversando con Edward tenía pinta de ser actor de cine como mínimo... o tal vez un modelo de revistas. Llevaba el cabello de un color rubio y sus facciones eras casi perfectas de no ser por las ojeras pronunciadas. Sus ojos eran del color del oro.

La mujer que minutos antes conversaba con Alice era hermosa. Con su cabello color caramelo, su cabeza en forma de corazón, sus labios finos y sus ojos dorados era la clara muestra de la más dulce persona. Supuse que eran los padres adoptivos de los hermanos Cullen, sobretodo porque en el delantal blanco que llevaba el hombre rubio había una placa que llevaba inscrito Dc. C. Cullen y llevaba tomado de la mano a la mujer de cabellos caramelos.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Pregunté algo desorientada. Sabía del accidente, pero las palabras fluían por si solas de mi boca.

"Tuviste un accidente cariño" Me respondió la que yo suponía sería la madre de Alice y Edward. "Edward te trajo hasta el hospital"

"¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?" Le pregunté, mirándole directo a los ojos.

Me devolvió la mirada dejándome sin aliento y con una mirada extraña me respondió "Solo manejaba hacia mi casa cuando vi como tu auto impactaba contra un poste"

"Vi como levantaste el auto" Susurré.

Todos en la habitación se pusieron tensos y tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Edward.

"No digas tonterías Bella, te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza seguramente" No quise replicar, mas que nada porque estaba demasiado agotada y solo quería dormir.

"Le avisaré a Charlie que estás aquí Isabella" oí la voz del doctor Cullen hablarme. Intenté decirle que no, que cuando estuviera mejor podría irme sola pero mi voz no salió y vi como el doctor Cullen sacaba su móvil, discaba un número y salía de la habitación antes de caer inconsciente una vez más

.

.

.

.

So? Lamento el retraso, pero la uni me consume y tengo varias pruebas :/ Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, ojala Santa les halla traido lindos obsequios jijiji  
>Muchas gracias por los RR (aunque poquitos, pero bueno, algo es algo)<br>Un besito a todos/as y felices fiestas (=

.

.


End file.
